Gotta Keep Your Face Up
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: She just couldn't bear it anymore. He was gone, and with no reason as to why, Raven struggles to keep her face up. Songfic to Face Up By:Lights, as requested. Enjoy!
1. Face Up

As requested by: _Her Head In the Clouds_

This girl has some amazing stories! I highly recommend checking them out!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans or Face Up By: Lights, although I do like the song! Go check it out!(:^^ **

**I'll even put the link on my profile for you.**

I feel I took a different approach to this than, "_Her Head In The Clouds" _would have, but I really hope you don't hate it _too _much..

_**(New Pen Name guyss!)**_

Face Up

By: xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx

Written: December 18, 2011

RavenRavenRaven (Story)

_RavenRavenRaven (Lyrics)_

**_RavenRavenRaven (Flashback)_**

_"RavenRavenRaven" ("Thoughts")_

* * *

><p>It's been exactly two years. Two long, painfully slow passing years.<p>

_Its late and I am tired, wish I could spark a smile_

_The place is flying high but right now I want to be low_

_Don't want to move an inch, let alone a million miles_

_And I don't want to go but I know I gotta go_

_I just want to feel alive_

She sat in her dark, and eerie room. Legs crossed, starring blankly at the clock. It was a quarter past eleven at night when a light knocking was heard from the other side of her door. Ignoring the slight noise, she closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily. Wishing things would become what they once were, the time when, despite others opinions, she was actually…happy. Once again she heard a knock on her door. Sensing their concern and pity for her she again, ignored the disturbance. 'So far away…' Grabbing the necklace that hung loosely around her neck, she bit her tongue willing her emotions to a halt. Twirling the small pendant in between her fingers, she thought back to the day, two years ago…

"_**Where do you think you're going?" His harsh words cut through the air like a knife.**_

"_**I just need to get away." She bit back, tasting her own blood on her lips.**_

"_**You can't just drop it all and run away!" He said raising his voice as he grabbed her by the arm, not allowing her to escape.**_

"_**You can't make me stay!" She yelled back, his grip still firm.**_

"_**Watch me." A tone she had never heard from his lips before. Pushing her up against the wall, ducked his head to her level. "You can't leave me Rae, I just wont let that happen." **_

_The times you don't want to wake up_

_Cause in your sleep its never over when you give up_

Tossing and turning in her sleep, the images that played behind her eyelids causing silent tears to slip down from her closed eyes.

"_**The deal works both ways Robin." She said, her voice shaky.**_

"_**They need me Raven…" He said, obviously upset.**_

"_**What if we need you more?" **_

"_**I know you will be just fine without me." He said as he continued to pack his belongings. **_

_The sun is always going to rise up_

_You need to get up, gotta keep your head up_

Peaking through the unsealed edges of her curtains, the sun warmed her eyelids, causing her to awaken from her nightmare. Letting out a sigh she quickly closed her eyes again, not wanting to wake up and face another day. Alone she sat, she never moved. Sitting on her bed, the sun had long since set on her dreary day.

_Look at the people all around you_

_The way you feel is something everybody goes through_

_Dark out, but you still gotta light up_

_You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

"_**Come on Raven…I understand that it hurts…but you can't just stay in there forever…everyone gets hurt, that's why we have others around us to help." A faint but masculine voice said from the hallway.**_

"_**Just go away…" She whispered to herself. "Please, go away."**_

_Seems like the more you grow, the more time you spend alone_

_Before you know it you end up perfectly on your own_

_The city's shining bright, but you don't see the light_

She hardly left her room since…that night two years ago. She couldn't bear to see their apologetic faces, to feel their pity for her in this sad and lonely state. She wasn't a people person to begin with…but somehow when he was here, she opened up a little more. He always accounted her in their daily activities, big or small. He always made sure she was comfortable, made sure that she was secure for the time being…but now he was…"gone."

_How come you concentrate on things that don't make you feel right_

_I just want to feel alright_

It tore her heart into pieces to say in aloud. He was gone. Where to, she had no idea…he never told her. For what reason? Business, was the only answer she had ever received.

_I'm looking for more than a little bit_

_I'm gonna have to find my way through it_

_Gonna leave a mark, I'm gonna set a spark_

Leaving her room for the first time in three days, she sauntered up to the rooftop. The tower fell silent as it was two in the morning. Finding herself perched on the edge of the roof, she let a single silver tear run down her face, leaving it's wet trail behind. It was a cloudy night, bleak and drowning in it's own sorrow, but at the same time…at peace. Wrapping her ams around her body she looked down to the waves crashing against the cold hard stone on the ground just below her, then back up again at the deep gray sky. _"I'm never going to wake up."_ She whispered to herself, fingering the small robin pendant that hung around her neck. The same one he had given to her the day he left. _"I just want to feel alive."_ Swaying slightly, she let gravity take force, pulling her towards the harsh ground that lie below.

_I'm coming off the ground_

_I wont be looking down._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span> If there is any confusion with what's going on or you just don't understand what I'm getting at here with this story, feel free to PM me or leave a review and I'll explain/answer your questions! And again, let me know what song you like, and I'll write a RobRae (OR SOMETHING _Code Lyoko, _OR _Danny Phantom) _songfic for it!(:**

**Thanks Readers!(:**


	2. Face UpRewritten

**Note: Okay guys, so I've realized that most people wouldn't be too thrilled with this story, and I feel that I should've written this a different way. First I wrote it along to what the lyrics so bluntly said, but then I realized that I wasn't happy with the way that story was going, not because it was a bad story but because I simply wrote what the lyrics stated. There was no depth, I always seem to feel the need to twist the meaning of the lyrics a bit, hence why she commits suicide in the end. So here we go guys, lets try this again…**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**(I am still doing requests for songfics)**

**Gotta Keep Your Face Up**

**By: **xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx

**Rewritten: **January 1, 2012

* * *

><p>It's been exactly two years. Two long, painfully slow passing years.<p>

_Its late and I am tired, wish I could spark a smile_

_The place is flying high but right now I want to be low_

_Don't want to move an inch, let alone a million miles_

_And I don't want to go but I know I gotta go_

_I just want to feel alive_

She sat in her dark, and eerie room. Legs crossed, starring blankly at the clock. It was a quarter past eleven at night when a light knocking was heard from the other side of her door. Ignoring the slight noise, she closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily. Wishing things would become what they once were, the time when, despite others opinions, she was actually…happy. Once again she heard a knock on her door. Sensing their concern and pity for her she again, ignored the disturbance. Grabbing the necklace that hung loosely around her neck, she bit her tongue willing her emotions to a halt. Twirling the small pendant in between her fingers, she thought back to the day, two years ago…

"_**Where do you think you're going?" His harsh words cut through the air like a knife.**_

"_**I just need to get away." She bit back, tasting her own blood on her lips.**_

"_**You can't just drop it all and run away!" He said raising his voice as he grabbed her by the arm, not allowing her to escape.**_

"_**You can't make me stay!" She yelled back, his grip still firm.**_

"_**Watch me." A tone she had never heard from his lips before. Pushing her up against the wall, ducked his head to her level. "You can't leave me Rae, I just wont let that happen." **_

_The times you don't want to wake up_

_Cause in your sleep its never over when you give up_

Tossing and turning in her sleep, the images that played behind her eyelids causing silent tears to slip down from her closed eyes.

_The sun is always going to rise up_

_You need to get up, gotta keep your head up_

Peaking through the unsealed edges of her curtains, the sun warmed her eyelids, causing her to awaken from her nightmare. Letting out a sigh she quickly closed her eyes again, not wanting to wake up and face another day. Alone she sat, she never moved. Sitting on her bed, the sun had long since set on her dreary day.

_Look at the people all around you_

_The way you feel is something everybody goes through_

_Dark out, but you still gotta light up_

_You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

"_**Come on Raven. I know it hurts but-"**_

"_**You have no idea what you're talking about!" She hissed, slamming the door in his face.**_

When in reality, he knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew how it felt to miss someone to the point of self loathe. He knew how it felt to have that ache in your heart pounding so painfully that eventually you just feel numb. He missed her, just like she missed Robin. She missed him so much that she didn't know what to do…she wasn't even herself anymore. She wasn't Raven; she was just a shell, a pretty, dark, stoic, broken shell. Like a gem that some unforgiving person might pick up and hold in the light at just the right angle, catching its immense beauty; but since when is the world known to take something broken and make it beautiful again?

_Seems like the more you grow, the more time you spend alone_

_Before you know it you end up perfectly on your own_

_The city's shining bright, but you don't see the light_

She hardly left her room since…that night two years ago. She couldn't bear to see their apologetic faces, to feel their pity for her in this sad and lonely state. She wasn't a people person to begin with…but somehow when he was here, she opened up a little more. He always accounted her in their daily activities, big or small. He always made sure she was comfortable, made sure that she was secure for the time being…but now he was…"gone."

_How come you concentrate on things that don't make you feel right_

_I just want to feel alright_

It tore her heart into pieces to say in aloud. He was gone. Where to, she had no idea…he never told her. For what reason? Business, was the only answer she had ever received.

She couldn't do this anymore. She not only was living in her own sorrow, but she was drowning her remaining friends in it too.

_I'm looking for more than a little bit_

_I'm gonna have to find my way through it_

_Gonna leave a mark, I'm gonna set a spark_

Looking out her window once more she finally came to a decision. Slowly getting up from her bed, she walked across her bedroom, the new found confidence in her step unfamiliar to her. Upon reaching her door, a thick wave of unfamiliar, but recognizable emotion hit her. Ignoring it, she couldn't let anything stomp on her small wave of confidence that would probably never come again if she lost it now. She opened her door, the light whooshing sound bringing back memories…

"_**The deal works both ways Robin." She said, her voice shaky.**_

"_**They need me Raven…" He said, obviously upset.**_

"_**What if we need you more?" **_

"_**I know you will be just fine without me." He said as he continued to pack his belongings. **_

"_**I'm sure they can call in someone else.." She protested**_

"_**Please Raven, don't make this difficult." He pleaded as he came to stand in front of her.**_

"_**Its just…" **_

"_**What?" He questioned holding her by the shoulders.**_

"_**I-" Her confession was cut short by his communicator beeping. Looking down he said quietly, "I have to go, take care of the team for me, okay?" nodding silently she turned to follow him as he walked through the door, leaving her behind.**_

_The times you don't wanna wake up  
>'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up<br>The sun is always gonna rise up  
>You need to get up, gotta keep your head up<br>Look at the people all around you  
>The way you feel is something everybody goes through<br>Dark out, but you still gotta light up  
>You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up<em>

Blinking the tears away she continued to her destination. It was late at night, but she was positive that the rest of the Titans would still be awake, watching television or playing video games none the less. Stopping just in front of the door to the living room, she thought for a moment before opening it. Turning to see her standing in the door way before them, no tears in her eyes, fingering the small robin pendant that sat on a chain which hung loosely around her neck, Starfire was the first to speak.

"Friend Raven, have you come to participate in the playing of the games of videos?" She asked, her tone quiet and unsure.

"No, I..I came to apologize…" She started, "I know that I haven't been around, and I shouldn't have abandoned the team like I did, especially when you needed me the most…"

"But Raven.." Beast Boy began, only to be cut off,

"No Beast Boy, I shouldn't have shut you out like that…because in truth you know more than anyone here what I was going through…and I'm sorry."

"Your apology is to be accepted friend Raven, but-" Starfire began.

"And I know it's hard on all of us, but we can cope, figure something out, maybe even-"

"Rae…" He said his voice deep, throaty, sounding so unsure. She froze, slowly he walked forward,

"Raven…" He said again, hoping she would respond.

"No…" She whispered.

"Yes…" she didn't dare move a muscle, for if it was just a figment of her imagination, it might vanish. All doubt was lost as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lowered his face, level with hers.

She only planned how they could cope with his absence, not once did she ever think about what she would do if he actually came home.

"But you…"

"Came back." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope this is a little better? I still feel that I didn't get it right, and I'm sad to say that I probably never will: I figured, I made her kill herself in the last one..so the least I could do what let Robin return home..**

**Again, dedicated to Her Head In The Clouds, I hope you found this somewhat better? I tried, and I will say...this was a challange...so I thank you for that. It's always a good thing when someone tests your abilities, like you did. I now know that songfics aren't always as easy as I thought they would be, but hey! In the end it only makes me a better writer. So again, Thank you. **

**R&R Guys!**


End file.
